El Tutor de Go
by Chimaru
Summary: Hikaru descubre algo del pasado de Sai, después de una excursión al Museo Nacional. Descendiente de la poderosísima familia Fujiwara, Sai se convierte en tutor del Emperador. Poco tiempo después, la Princesa Imperial le causa curiosidad...


_Éste es mi punto de vista sobre lo que podría haber sido el pasado de Fujiwara no Sai, según mis conocimientos sobre la Era Heian (aunque los nombres de Emperadores y cortesanos son ficticios)._

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Hikaru no Go me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Yumi Hotta y Takeshi Obata. Esta narración es sin fines lucrativos, sólo para el ocio._

* * *

Las estruendorosas voces de los niños resonaban en la grandiosa estancia como cientos de trinos de estorninos. Al igual que la bandada de pájaros sobre la copa de un árbol, estaban dispersos aquí y allá ojeando viejos papiros, o incluso trajes viejos de mil años.

En cuando la guía del museo, una joven y vivaz mujer, apareció por el portal de un salto, la profesora se esmeró en poner orden en tal caos de cabezas.

—¡Chicos, venid aquí! ¡Y más rápido que esto!—la maestra se ayudó de algunas palmadas para reunir a sus alumnos, quienes casi apáticos, se acercaron a ella sin mucho interés. Salvo algunos, al parecer realmente motivados por visitar un museo. Como cualquiera diría, _era mucho mejor que hacer clase._

—¡Bienvenidos al Museo Nacional de Tokio!—saludó energética la joven guía—. Me llamo

Minari, y yo os guiaré en este viaje al pasado a través de las distintas eras!

La joven siguió hablando entusiasmada, sin perder su sonrisa, dando una ligera introducción a las eras y sus curiosidades. Luego, condujo a los alumnos hacia diferentes salas, indagando más y más en los hechos de cada período histórico.

Pero a las afueras del pelotón de alumnos amontonados enfrente a la profesora y a la guía, un joven chico de rubio flequillo bostezó , tan profundamente que su alma hubiera podido escaparse por su boca.

—Realmente...—susurró, rascándose la barbilla—. La historia no es mi materia favorita.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Están hablando de mi era!—exclamó Sai, feliz, reclamando la atención del más joven. Pero Hikaru no le prestó más atención de la necesaria. Había pasado la noche anterior concentrado en lo que le hubo parecido una interminable partida contra Sai, aunque admitió cuánto se había divertido en ella. Cansado como estaba, las palabras que salían de la boca de la guía se arremolinaban en su cerebro como un conjunto de balbuceos sin sentido, aunque sus oídos escucharon con presición algunas palabras que despertaron su dormido interés.

—Era Heian... Emperador... Clan Fujiwara.

—¡¿Cómo ha dicho?!—gritó Hikaru sin querer. Todos sus compañeros se giraron hacia él.

Éste se cubrió rápidamente la boca, arrepentido. Sai se cubrió la mitad del rostro con la larga manga, interesado por las explicaciones de Minari.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le reprimió Akari, quien no se había separado de su lado.

—Estaba diciendo... —reemprendió la guía, extrañada. Los alumnos volvieron la cabeza hacia ella—, que la Era Heian fue el apogeo de la noble y poderosísima familia Fujiwara.

—¿Noble y poderosísima...?—Hikaru miró a Sai, casi de forma refleja. El espíritu estaba erguido a su lado, con expresión fría y concentrada, sus labios escondidos detrás de la tela mate de su abanico. Como cuando juega a go a través de él.

—¿Hikaru? ¿Qué haces mirando el techo?—preguntó Akari en un murmullo. Pero Hikaru no le respondió, sino que atravesó de forma brusca el conjunto de niños delante de él hasta llegar a la primera fila—. ¿Hikaru?

—¿Señorita Minari?—llamó Hikaru levantando la mano.

—¿Sí?

Hikaru tenía unas cuantas preguntas trotándole por la cabeza desde que había conocido a Sai. Saber, por ejemplo, si había sido famoso, si había sido derrotado alguna vez (aunque el propio Sai no tuviese constancia de ello), alguna partida de go pasada a la historia, o...

—¿Era común entre los miembros de la familia Fujiwara llorar mucho?

Sai cerró su abanico con fuerza y miró a Hikaru con expresión vengativa. El chico desdibujó una orgullosa sonrisa mientras la guía reía a carcajadas. Su profesora y los demás alumnos le miraban casi confundidos.

—¡Qué pregunta tan extraña!—exclamó la joven mujer, frotándose los ojos—. Pero sigue siendo interesante. Como expliqué antes, la Era Heian era la era de la expresión del sentimiento. Si un noble quería tener una buena reputación de hombre culto y sensible, algo muy importante entonces, tenía que llorar a diario. Llorar a la escucha de un bonito poema, llorar cuando llega la primavera, llorar cuando se encuentra una bonita flor...

—¿Y a las mujeres les gustaban unos hombres tan lloricas?—preguntó una chica, con quien Akari se había juntado. La mayoría de ellas soltaron una risita.

—La verdad, es que cuando más sensible y femenino parecía un noble, más les gustaba a las mujeres. En la Era Heian, un noble debía de ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos de la forma más elegante posible.

—_Entonces Sai debía de tener a todas las chicas detrás de él... —_pensó Hikaru, ganándose una reprimenda de su compañero.

La chicas se miraron entre ellas y rieron tímidamente. Después de esta broma, Hikaru preguntó lo que hacia tiempo le había interesado.

—¿Y algún jugador famoso de go de esta era?

—¿De qué?

—¡De go!—exclamó Hikaru exasperado. La mujer se tocó la barbilla y miró el techo con semblante pensativo.

—¡Ah!—expresó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Esto es algo que gustará a las muchachas. En plena era, cuando el leal _kanpaku—_el consejero del Emperador—murió, su hermano le reemplazó en tal cargo. Se dice que su hijo era una gran jugador de go, e incluso a los pocos días, tras no encontrar rival en toda la provincia, se convirtio en uno de los dos tutores de go del Emperador. Pero, ya no me acuerdo de su nombre... —se quejó en voz baja Minari—. Fujiwara no...

—¿Sai?—completó Hikaru, sonriendo casi con impaciencia—. ¿Fujiwara no Sai?

—¡Sí sí eso! Fujiwara no Sai...

El susodicho cerró su abanico y sonrió humildemente, mirando de reojo a su pupilo.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante ese hombre para nosotras?—cuestionó Akari. Minari volvió a sonreir, mientras la profesora se sentaba en una silla que encontró detrás de ella, y limpió sus gafas.

—No se sabe si es cierto, pero muchas damas de la corte escribieron sobre él, y la relación que tenía con una de las hijas del Emperador, la Princesa Imperial Hikari. A diferencia de él, ella era una grande jugadora de shougi, y cuando se vió forzada a perder contra el padre de Fujiwara no Sai para ganarse su respeto... aquí ya hay varias versiones, algunas dicen que se interesó durante una partida que vió en compañía de su padre—siempre detrás de una pantalla de fino papel de arroz, ya que raramente las mujeres eran directamente vistas por los hombres—algunos de su hermano... los historiadores creen que fue una relación muy targiversadas por las damas de la corte, pero bueno, mejor pasemos al siguiente período...

—¿Cómo acabó su historia?—indagó curiosa Akari, las mejillas teñidas de un suave color rosado.

—Es muy trágico... se acusó a Fujiwara no Sai de hacer trampas, durante una partida de go a la cual había sido retado por el segundo tutor del Emperador. Perdió la partida, y desapareció. Aquí también hay varias versiones, pero la más aceptada es que se haya suicidado pocos dias después, al igual que la Princesa, por lo que se supuso que alguna complicidad existió entre ellos. Bueno, sigamos con la exposición de la Era Meijin...

La mayoría de las chicas pidieron a Minari que contara más detalles sobre el supuesto romance, pero ésta se negó en redondo, alegando que no tenían mucho más tiempo, además de que las probabilidades de que tal romance haya existido son casi nulas. Hikaru miró a Sai, lleno de orgullo.

—Entonces, fuiste alguien muy famoso de verdad, el mejor jugador de toda una provincia—le dijo Hikaru.

—No sé si era el mejor jugador o no—contestó Sai—, pero para aquel entonces, después de cumplir tu edad, ya no perdí ninguna partida.

Las fichas se posaban de forma ágil sobre el tablero. Después de las breves explicaciones de la guía sobre la Era Heian, Hikaru no se había interesado mucho más por los demás períodos históricos.

Paseó su vista por las sólidas estructuras que formaban las fichas de Sai, buscando un punto débil. Finalmente, se contentó con dos piedras que estaban en _atari._

Decidido, colocó con fuerza la ficha en la intersección libre, y se llevó las dos rodeadas. Sai sonrió detrás de su abanico, y señaló una intersección, que a primera vista parecía inofensiva. Per cuando Hikaru colocó la ficha por él, descubrió que la partida ya había girado a favor de Sai.

Se llevó el pulgar a la boca, y pareció irritarse cuando el espíritu ahogó una risa detrás de su espesa manga.

—Es un error común, el que acabas de cometer—le informó apacible Sai, sonriendo—muchos de los pupilos que en mis tiempos tuve, cuando empezé a instruirlos, también los cometían. El go es un juego de estrategia y territorio, la captura de fichas es a veces inútil y superficial, tu victoria no depende forzosamente de ellas.

Al sólo concentrarte en la busqueda de fichas por rodear, dejas de lado otras formaciones que habrías podido mejorar, territorio que habrías podido ganar... en este caso, lo mejor hubiera sido un salto del caballo, _keima, _desde aquí.

Y señaló un punto del tablero con el abanico.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, reteniendo la información, y volvió a jugar. Pero no pudo impedir distraerse hacia otra pregunta, en cuando Sai mencionó a sus pupilos.

—¿Sai?—le preguntó, con un deje de timidez. El susodicho levantó la vista hacia él—. ¿Cuál fue tu mejor alumno?

—Mi mejor alumno... —repitió a la vez que señalaba un punto en el tablero—. Fué un joven estratega del Emperador, capitán de las tropas. Nunca le enseñé realmente nada, a él no le interesaban los conceptos ni el go en sí, ya que sólo quería aprenderlo para aplicarlo a la guerra. Jugamos durante unas semanas, y luego, salvo yo y el otro tutor del Emperador, no tuvo ningún rival. Fue el que aprendió más y más rápido.

—Vaya—resopló Hikaru—. Debía de ser un genio, como Akira.

—No lo era—corrigió Sai—. Su caligrafía era horrenda, y no sabía componer ni un poema.

Sólo fue reconocido por su arte en la guerra. Si he de ser honesto, Hikaru, te prefiero mucho más a ti como alumno.

El joven pupilo no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco, pero de forma casi imperceptible.

—¿Cuál fue la partida de go más emocionante a la cual te enfrentaste?—le preguntó interesado. Sai se olvidó por un momento de jugar, y se concentró en rebuscar en su memoria para poder responder a la pregunta de Hikaru, hasta que topó con un recuerdo satisfactor.

—Bien, fue cuando estaba en la corte—empezó, desviando la mirada y escondiendo la boca detrás de su manga. Hikaru escuchó con atención—. Si perdía la partida, ivan a cortarme las manos y la lengua, para que no pudiera jugar al go ni pudiera transmitir mis conocimientos.

—¿Y cómo aceptastes jugar una partida con esas condiciones?¿No tenías miedo de perder?—indagó Hikaru emocionado.

—No—respondió Sai—, visto que fui yo quien retó a mi oponente.

—¿Porqué?

Sai tardó un momento en responder.

—Porque no soporto a las personas que usan su talento en go para humillar a otros.

Eso era algo que Hikaru bien sabía.

—¿Y quién fue la persona humillada?

Sai se quitó la manga de la cara y dirijió su mirada hacia el tablero de go.

—Fue la Princesa Imperial. Qué recuerdos... —respondió sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de nostalgia.

Hikaru se sorprendió en el instante, pero luego no le pareció tan raro. Si Sai había sido el tutor del Emperador, era casi normal que también le diera una clase u otra a la hija. Aunque sabía que él lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otra persona.

—¿Se atrevió a humillar a la Princesa?

—Sí, pero yo lo puse en su lugar.

Hikaru soltó un "Aah" de asombro, y colocó una ficha allí donde Sai se lo indicaba.

—¿La Princesa fue una de tus pupilos?

—Sí, aunque nunca aplicó lo que intenté enseñarle al juego. Ella sólo quería jugar.

—¡Hikaru!—llamó a gritos una feminina voz, proviniente del piso de abajo—. ¡A cenar!

—Ya me contarás más de tus aventuras después, ¿verdad Sai?—le preguntó, bajando por las escaleras.

El espíritu se lo confirmó, ya escondido en un rincón de su mente. Tal vez sin querer, los recuerdos en los cuales había ahondado empezaron a salir a la luz. Y tal vez sin querer, volvió a acordarse de la primera vez que vió a la Princesa Hikari, justo cuando llegó al Palacio Imperial de Kyoto junto a su padre.


End file.
